Ranma of the Musk
by Fiori75
Summary: Ranma has the blood of dragons in him. See it become dominant again during his trip to china when he runs in to the Musk. Pairings are Ranma and Kasumi after an accidentally long pole.
1. Heritage

Fiori: My first non-Naruto fic. I recently had my interest in Rana1/2 re-stimulated so i decided to write a fan-fiction about it. After searching the archives i only found one fic that is similar to this one. so yay more originality. I do not own Ranma other wise Akane would have some humility beaten into her by the competition.

Akane:( pulls out her trusty Ki mallet) Say that again.

Fiori:_great now i've added her to the ever growing angry mob, maybe i'll hide out at Jusenkyo _

Ranma of the Musk

Chapter one: Heritage

Saotome Ranma and his father Genma were in the middle of a training journey. Currently it had lasted for thirteen years. Ranma had been all over Japan and had studied under many many masters their. Learning what he could and then incorporating it into his style. the Anything goes school of martial arts. He and his father were near on par with one another.

Mostly what his father did while he trained was search around the dojo for anything of value. He'd let Ranma train for about two months at the least. Occasionally he would join in if the style offered something he particularly wanted. But other wise he would play Shogi or go. Then after said amount of time he would ransack the place, wake Ramna up and they would Hightail it into the night.

Of course it was only recently that Ranma Learned that that was what his Tou-san did. Needless to say he wasn't happy about it and tried to make him stop. Unfortunately his dad could still beat him. You would never guess by looking at him. But Saotome Genma was extremely strong.

He was a burly man. Not exactly fat, except around his stomach. But he did have muscle and he knew how to use it. He wore a full white gi and a skull cap over his bald head. Ranma always guessed he got his looks from his mother, whom his father never talked about. he could only assume that she died when he was born and it hurt to talk about her.

Currently their trip had brought them to China. According to his father they only had two more stops.

"What did you call the first one?" Ranma asked his father skeptically.

Ranma was a young man of fifteen and wore a red chinese shirt with gold cloth along the chest hat acted as buttons. His pants were pure black with a red rope around the waist for a belt. He had a full head of black hair which had gotten longer of late and he thus wore it in a pigtail. He was one head shorter than his father.

'They call themselves the musk dynasty. They are masters of the animal styles and according to the guide posses some manner to become animal like them selves." Genma answered.

"Okay, so why are we going to them, they sound like bunch of smelly nuts?" Ranma retorted cockily.

"Two reasons boy." Genma said loudly holding up two fingers centimeters from m Ranma's eyes causing him to stop lest he impale him self on and go blind.

"Firstly they poses the most powerful kinds of Animal styles. Imagine if you were able to incorporate them into our style, you very well might be able to beat me."

Ranma nodded thoughtfully. He would take any chance he had to be able to beat his father and then climb further up the latter until he was the worlds greatest fighter . It was after all his dream.

"Second I have traced my family, and thus your own family history back, and according to the tree we have ancestors from the Musk dynasty. this can only help us get you excepted into the ranks."

"So this isn't some attempt to line your pockets?" Ranma asked.

Genma sweated briefly before answering as quickly as possible. Fake tears falling down his face like water falls, he was quite adapt at this.

'Ranma how could you doubt you Tou-san? I do all i do so that you may one day be the greatest. I'm ashamed of you."

"Can it old man. You sacked the last five dojo's we went too. don't tell me your not planning to do the same I know you way to well. We've been in China for two years don't tell me you haven't been moving around like crazy to make me stronger. You're just trying to stay two steps ahead of the angry mobs."

_Damn the boy is getting smarter. I'll have to push him off a cliff again soon._

"Semantics, come on Ranma we have a long way to go before we reach the Mountain were the Musk have hidden themselves."

One month later

Ranma and Genma were at the top on an unknown in front of the doors of a huge castle like dojo. Two gaurds were in front. They both had ebony colored hair and pointed ears. They wore wolf skin leather and pelts.

"/Who are you?/" one of them asked in Chinese.

Genma stepped forward to ask the one question he knew in chinese.

"/Speak any Japanese?/"

The two wolf like guard s looked at one another before conversing in chinese for a bit. One of them went off to find some one who could speak Japanese. While the other stood his guard and looked at the two foreigners.

"Hey pops what the hell was that about?" Ranma asked.

"I asked to see their leader?" Genma lied.

In ten minutes a man in semi royal garb walked in through the gates. He had multi colored hair along with the fangs and pointed ears. His hair was done up in a pony tail. the front bangs were white, down the middle as well as two long strips of hair near his ears it was blue. The rest of his hair was pink. He had six spike like objects near the back of his head that he wore like a crown. His clothing reeked of nobility. His white shirt looked to be made from fine quality silk with red around the collar. on his shoulders was golden armor in a scale like pattern with whit trimming. His pants were much the same coloration.

"Greeting strangers I am Herb. State your business with the Musk Dynasty quickly. If you have come to learn our ways I'm afraid you are not in luck and we will have to kill you." He said in fluent japanese.

"Well one of our reasons was that." Genma stated. Seeing the guards and the young man in front of him tense for combat he quickly continued.

"But it also has to do with our family."

Herb raised his eyebrows at this.

"Very well old man, continue what ever it is you have to say. If I do not find it expect-able I shall kill you were you stand, along with your whelp."

"Hey who are you calling whelp you stuck up pretty boy!?!"

"Ranma be silent use your senses for Kami sake."

Ranma for once listened to his father and used all the sense he had at his disposal to study the young man before him. He learned something valuable as he did, he was strong, stronger than both he and his father combined.

_Damn it old man what the hell have you gotten us into?_

"Herb we come he the site of our ancestral home so that we may learn the ways of our ancestors." Genma continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"According to our family tree both myself and my son have ancestors that came from the Musk dynasty, from what clan i know not. Please allow us to learn the ways of our people?" Genma was on his hands and knees begging for entrance.

Herb studied him and Ranma before smiling evilly.

"Very well you and the whelp, may enter. but you must under go the ritual of revigoration."

"The hell is that?" Ranma questioned.

"It is an ancient ritual used to preserve the power of our more prominent clans. It shall kill anyone who is not of Musk origins. Do you still wish to learn under us Whelp?"

"Bring it on pretty boy."

****

Genma and Ranma were striped down to their pants and had symbols painted all over their bodies. Each of them were in a sacred circle.

"This ritual will bring the long dormant blood of what ever animal it is you are descended from back to a more active stage. It will be as if you were a first generation cross breed. It shall also let us know what animal you are descended from." Herb explained as several old men walked into the room.

"Oh yeah and how's that work ?" Ranma asked skeptically. He thought the whole animal thing was a joke. Really how could some one be descended from an animal. He may not know much but he knew it was impossible for animals to bear human children.

"When the blood is properly re-sparked a spectral image of that animal shall appear behind you. It will take longer for you than your father since you are one generation further removed than him." He explained as the old men began their chant.

It started slowly and softly. Ranma felt something deep inside of him stir and start worming its way to the surface. It was like the thing was trying to take flight but Ranma's skin was in the way. His body burned as the beast roared to be free.

Genma too felt something inside of him stir. But it was different than what Ranma felt. It felt as if what ever had woken was lost inside a forest and was only now finding the path to lead it towards the light. It was calming.

By now the chanting had sped to a point wear instead of the soft chant it started as it was a pouring torrent of song. Suddenly what ever had been moving in Genma found its way to the surface. His ears became points like the others, his canine's more pronounced. His formerly brown eyes become black beads. A single black spot appeared around his left eye as a spectral panda appeared behind the older Saotome.

_Interesting he told the truth, a pair of pandas shall join our ranks. Not the strongest of warriors. But hardy tanks that can take great damage before they fall._ Herb mused to himself. Just as he was about to leave his eyes shot open wide in shock.

Ranma's eyes were glowing a crimson red. the bangs of his hair turned a ghostly white the middle streak remained the same ebony color it had before hand, the res turned a blood red shade that matched his eyes. his nails lengthened into claws and he became even more feral looking than his father. Finally a great spectral dragon appeared behind him. Roaring the spectral beast shot upwards into the sky.

_This has never happened before. That boy is from the same clan as me. How is this possible when his father is a panda. I must seek father out for this._

Fiori: Woot done the first chapter, All shall be revealed about Ranma's heritage in the next chapter.

Review or I'll engage you to Akane.

Akane: Like hell!

P.S. Sorry for the errors, they've been corrected Besides i only did it twice you guys make it sound like i did it every other time i mentioned his name. Also A real poll is now being held for two reasons. One to decide on weather i curse Ranma or not, Second to choose his pairing. Click on the link to my page at the top of the fic to vote.


	2. Curses and Engagements

Fiori: Chapter two is up. If any of you guys mention name mistakes I'll kill you. Starts off were the series does, but a few twists. I do not own Ranma, other wise Ranma would wind up with a nice normal, not crazy girl.

Ukyo, Kodachi, Shampoo, and the other random fiancé's of Nerima: Like hell! Ranma is mine.

Fiori:_Hope fully they'll kill each other before me._

Ranma of the Musk

Chapter two: Curses and Engagements.

The Tendo household was quiet this day. Tendo Kasumi Was in the Kitchen preparing breakfast for the family. She wore a green dress and top combo that was very conservative. Over this was a simple apron. Her hair was a dark brown and very long and beautiful. Soun and Akane were in the dojo practicing. Both father and daughter had ebony black hair, and both had it bound in a ponytail as they trained. Both had on simple white gi's with a black belt. Finally there was Nabiki. She too had black hair, but unlike her siblings and father hers was short, about ear length. She had a yellow and white striped tank-top and yellow shorts. Currently she was reading a book on self made women. Most of them were single and she could tell from their pictures that they lacked something What it was she could only guess at. But she was determined to be better then that, she would find what they lacked and make it hers. It was as she was musing those thoughts around that the doorbell rang.

"Nabiki can you get that?" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Onee-chan!" She answered.

When Nabiki opened the door she gazed at the mail man. He held a package in his hand. It looked to be hand wrapped, and badly at that. But the quality of the wrapping is what caught her attention. It was silk, and extremely high quality silk no less. With the brief look she had she guessed the value to be between 200,000 yen to 750,000 yen. Who ever sent this must be loaded to wast it as wrapping paper.

"Special delivery for Tendo Soun." The mail man chimed.

"From who?" Nabiki asked wondering who had the dough to was that on her father.

"From Saotome Genma, I need someone to sign for it." He answered.

"I can sign for it." She said simply taking the little form and signing for the valuable package.

After signing for the package and closing the door. Nabiki carefully pulled the silk from the package as if it was the most precious thing in the world. After removing the silk she unceremoniously dropped the package on the table and began a closer examination of the silk. Quickly she learned she had been wrong about the value. It was worth twice that much. It had pictures sewn into it that could only increase it's value. It was a picture of a young warrior battling a mighty dragon, eventually driving it to a pond were he forced it into the water. Then emerged a young maiden whom he took as a bride. The pictures were sewn in side by side, embroidered like patches onto a quilt. As she was admiring the silken story her sister entered the room.

"Imtouto who was it?" Kasumi asked.

Quickly Nabiki hid the silk behind her. Oh it was just a package for Tou-san." She answered.

"Oh in that case could you get him and Akane from the dojo, he can open it after breakfast."

"Sure no problem." Nabiki answered as she stuffed the silk into her back pocket.

She then walked out of the house and across the yard to the Tendo-dojo. It had a little sign by the door that read "The Tendo Dojo for anything goes martial arts" Nbiki could only laugh at the sign. for all her fathers trying to teach his particular style of the art he could never keep one student. The methods he used on them were entirely different then those he used on Akane. He held back 95% with her. The things he did to the other Students could be described as inhumane. She once asked him about it, he simply told her that he was giving them a watered down version of his own training. This scared her even more. If h was watering it down, what must his training have been like?

"Tou-san, Imtouto breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Nabiki." Soun said as he finished up several Katas.

"Aw Tou-san you said you'd finally spar with me today." Akane said with a pouty tone.

Nabiki smiled, he father never ever sparred with his daughter, Akane thought it was because he was afraid to get his ass handed to him. Nabiki knew better, Soun knew as well as she and Kasumi did that Akane's confidence was tied to her being the best in town. Having never lost a match with anyone and also her morning brawls with upwards of two hundred students per day did not help. None of them could bring it to crush her childish belief.

"Oh yeah Tou-san you also got a package today. Special delivery from some guy named Genma." Nabiki added as they walked across the garden to the house.

Suddenly their was a brief gust of wind and their father was gone and in the house.

"Since when can Tou-san move like that?" Akane asked shocked. Nabiki again could not help but smile. _Some day she'll find out. And when she does the fire works will be priceless._

Meanwhile Soun Had entered the house and opened the package. Inside there was a vase with gold dragons all over it. as well as a small post card. In a sloppy hand writing he recognized instantly it read.

I'm coming with Ranma, Be there soon.

"At long last the schools will be one." he said aloud with tears of joy streaming down his eyes.

"What are yo talking about Tou-san?" Akane asked as she and Nabiki entered the room followed by Kasumi with breakfast.

****

A girl with oddly colored hair and red eyes ran through the streets of Nerima She was dressed in a high quality silk shirt with a gold dragon embroidered over her heart. She had black pant with a belt shaped like a green dragon. Her hair had pink bangs, A black streak down the middle, the rest was red and it was tied in a small pig tail that reached the base of her neck. Her ears were pointed and she had very pronounced canines. She carried a large backpack of stuff in her right hand and her shoes in the left.

She was being chased by a large black and whit panda. It suddenly took a swipe at her, She expertly dodged the blow and twirled in the air, dropping her pack and releasing a blast of Ki at the large animal. Not enough to kill but enough to hurt and stun it.

"Damn you oyagi, added on with all the other shit you've pulled i don't know what's worse. You ransacking the Musk castle, getting us cursed, or this. Arranging my own marriage. I think I'd rather marry Thyme or Shampoo, And their both nut cases who want me dead."

The panda only growled and grumbled in response.

"You know what pops? I'm going back to China find some way to lift this damn curse, and maybe clear stuff up with Herb." The young girl said as she turned around, shouldering her pack and started walking away. Before she got five feet the large panda had hit her over the top of the head with a mallet that it had seemed to pull out of the air.

_Thank Kami i learned how to shape my Ki into this handy mallet for situations like this. _The panda thought as it started walking of with the girl on its shoulder. Those who had witnessed the event all looked at the mug of coffee they all held and simultaneously had the same thought.

_Who the hell spiked the coffee and what with?_

_****_

Meanwhile at the Tendo house. The once quite and peaceful atmosphere that had surrounded the house was quickly ended.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!" A Shrill voice screamed.

Inside their was Akane was seething with anger. Kasumi was in shock, and Nabiki was curious.

"Now Akane calm down my friend and I both made an oath of honor that his son and one of my daughters shall wed and join our two schools."

_I hope he's not to young. _Kasumi thought, in her mind there was an older man with ebony black hair in a nice suit coming home to play with the kids.

_I hope he's cute. _Nabiki thought, in her mind she saw a tall dark handsome man wearing expensive cloths holding a wad of cash.

_If he touches me i'll kill him _Akane thought, picturing a vile little man trying to rip her cloths from her.

As they all formed their mental pictures of Ranma the door bell rang and Soun shot up.

"There here." Was all he said as he excitedly made his way to the door, followed quickly by Nabiki. Kasumi and Akane were slower to follow. When entering the hall they saw their father and sister quickly heading back in there direction followed by a large panda. On the pandas right shoulder there was a pair of legs visually flailing and kicking.

On seeing all three people the panda stopped dead in its tracks right in front of the three people. It held up a sign that read.

"Hello"

"Tou-sanis this your friend?" Nabiki asked. Soun only shook his head.

The panda then grabbed the flailing legs and revealed to the Tendo's a young girl.

"Bastard!" She screamed as he was setting her down.

"You wouldn't happen to be Ranma would you?" Soun asked pointing at her in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry about this." She said as Soun moved in to hug her, not yet realizing something.

When he hugged her he felt something out of place on the supposed boy. In morbid curiosity and shock he grabbed her chest. To which he was quickly slapped across the face.

"Tou-san, didn't you say your friend had a son?" Nabiki asked. Soun nodded tears steaming down his face. All his dreams were crashing down around him.

"Well I think you got something wrong, cause this is a girl." Akane said stepping forward and extending her hand.

"Hi there I'm Akane, Wanna be friends?" She asked with a smile. Ranma in turn smiled and nodded. Instantly all three girls were on her. Nabiki was examining her Shirt and it's material, while Kasumi and Akane looked over her odd features. Nabiki too noted them but was more concerned with the silk that made her shit. It was doubtlessly the same kind of silk the package had been wrapped in.

"How did you get your hair like this?" Kasumi asked amazed at the texture. She had seen dyes and the effect they had on hair. Hers though felt silky smooth as if it had been recently brushed and conditioned.

"It's natural." She replied This stunned all their and they began to look closer at her features. Kasumi moved strand after strand aside to look closer at the roots. Akane started to feel her ears. and Nabiki looked directly in to her blood red eyes.

"Hey nock it off." She said batting them all away and jumping back. Akane was the only one to notice it though. She didn't jump, she glided. Soun by this point to had become intrigued by the young girl and had moved in to get a better look.

Ranma was steadily moving away from the Tendo's. She gave a look to the panda that screamed for help. The panda only shrugged.

_Damn you you fat stupid son of a- _Her train of thought was interrupted when she tripped on the table. She rolled across the table knocking the tea pot over and spilling hot water on her self rolling off onto the other side of the table.

The Tendo's quickly moved to see if she was alright. But when they got to were her prone figure should be. There was instead a young man in her place. he was slightly taller and had white bangs instead of pink.

"What the?" Akane asked in shock.

The young boy sat up slowly. He had the same blood red eyes as the girl.

"Damn, I was hoping if I could keep it up I might have gotten out of this." He said slightly annoyed.

"Guess the jig is up, I'm Saotome Ranma. I'm really sorry about all this." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Four eyes widened into saucers. Four mouths dropped to the floor. And four voices screamed.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!" **

Fiori: Done, did it. woot. Nabiki won. not exactly who i would have picked, but i'll do my best. But know that it will not be all lovey dovey from the start. They will try to engage him to Akane in the beginning. but he shall eventually whined up with Nabiki, after she goes through a few changes mind you.

Review or receive the kiss of death!!!


	3. Explanations

Fiori: Chapter three is up, Not really much on relationships here just story line. Though i shall pair Ranma up with Nabiki eventually, this story aint a romance, It's an action supernatural from here on in. As always i do not own Ranma, other wise Kuno would have some good qualities (He will eventually in this, it takes a very hard hit to the head)

Kuno: I do not know what you speakth of swine, all my qualities are superb.

Fiori:Right

Ranma of the Musk

Chapter three; Explanations.

The Tendo's sat across from two of the oddest people they had ever met. One was apparently Soun's old friend from his training Saotome Genma. What was odd was that he had recently been a panda. Would have stayed that way if their other guest hadn't poured hot water on him. It had been instantaneous, one moment their had been a panda the next their had been a very panda like man, naked as the day he'd been born. Now he and the boy, Ranma who was his son, yet had been a girl sat in silence before them.

"So..... what do you want to know first?" Ranma eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"How about you explain the cross dressing first you perv." Akane growled at the strange boy. Oddly Genma grew slightly frightened by her out burst. He moved toward Ranma as if to hold him back.

"It's okay oyagi. I'm in control." Ranma said to his father before glaring at Akane.

"A little tip for in the future, It is extremely stupid to insult a dragon." His voice and eyes unsettled the older members of the Tendo family, but Akane clung to her belief that no one could possibly beat her.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!?" She shrieked.

"All in good time baita, you asked about me being a girl first." He taunted.

_What did he just call me?!?_

"What happens to me is a curse, If you please could one of you bring me two glasses of water, one hot and one cold?" He asked respectfully.

"I'll get it." Kasumi responded politely, afraid of what he may do if someone didn't honor his request. He scared her more than anything else in the world, she was not about to displease him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want two glasses of water?" Soun asked. Ranma only smiled, his canines glittering in the light, only adding to the effect he had on them.

"You'll see." He answered as Kasumi came back in with the glasses of water. Ranma discerning which was which, grabbed the glass of cold water and promptly dumped it on his head.

Kasumi was about to scold him, but then she saw that it was a her instead. Faster than any of them could blink, and with just the application of cold water. Ranma had turned into a girl.

"What the-" Akane stuttered out.

"As i said, I'm cursed. When ever cold water comes in contact with my skin, I turn into a girl. It sucks big time, but oddly enough it's easily fixed." She said grabbing the warm water and pouring it onto herself. Instantly she was a he.

"Hot water turns you back?" Nabiki asked as the young man sat before them. Ranma nodded.

"How did this happen?" Soun asked.

"Well it went sort of like this."

(Flashback)- Yeah right you all know what happened.

"Wow that's incredible, I've heard only in rumors the horrors of Jusenkyo, but to see it first hand, amazing." Soun whispered in shock.

"Your damn right its horrible. Its like I'm only half of what i could be, the water is my biggest crutch. I'm not as strong in that form and my reach decreases. It sucks absolutely and totally."

"Ranma how dare you, were you not prepared to give your life for the art?" Genma asked, fake tears streaming down his face.

"Oh no you don't, not this again. I've told you already. I would gladly give my life up for the art, what more do you want. I've already given up my humanity, my manhood was not in the deal." Ranma growled.

"Wait what do you mean you've given up your humanity?" Akane asked skeptically.

"Well see thats the first part of the story."

So Ranma told them of their first meeting with the musk, as well as what happened after.

(Flashback)-real one this time.

Ranma and Genma had just been brought before the ruler of the Musk. His hair was the same coloration as Herbs. His clothing was also much the same. Upon approaching him Herb bowed down to one knee. When Ranma and Genma did not mimic him, he glared at them.

"Show some respect for our king."

Genma was quick to catch on and bowed before the man before them. Ranma how ever was not bowing. Instead he stood, looking directly into the eyes of the old king. The king in turn looked right back. Never moving his eyes from Ranma he voiced his question to Herb.

"Son whom have you brought me? One of your cousins perhaps, he is behaving rather oddly for one of our clan. perhaps he wishes to challenge me for the throne." The king spoke in a warm tone, yet it was also as if he was amused by their presence.

Ranma got a feeling of the king that was different than what he got from Herb. Sure he sensed the kings power, it was hard not to. But as Herb was cold and prideful. This man was warm, kind. He did not let his power corrupt him as Herb apparently had.

"Honorable father, please forgive his actions. The hatchling is a foreigner who mysteriously possess our blood." Herb replied hastily.

This got the king to look away from Ranma.

"A foreigner you say, that is most troubling, but tell me who is that next to him?"

"That is the other reason why I'm here, This panda is his father."

"Most intriguing, you two. Were are you from?"

"Japan." Ranma responded calmly. This seemed to catch the old kings attention.

"Japan hmm, that is to the east isn't it." he said to himself. for a few moments he was deep in thought about something before finally speaking again.

"I think then I can explain some things. Firstly he is of the dragon clan because who ever his mother is is a descendant of our clan that was lost. The blood of a dragon is stronger than that of a panda so obviously it won out. Now as I'm sure your wondering Herb, who of our clan could have been lost in such a manner. That is a long tail indeed."

"Seven hundred years ago, my grandfather defeated a mighty dragon and forced it into the the cursed pond of the drowned girl. She gave him five children, first a set of triplets and then a pair of twins ten years later. My father was the first born, but he had two brothers born minutes after him. The second youngest of the triplets had a great sense of honor and devotion. He always carried through with his promises, and was in fact stronger than my father. In all likely hood had he not disappeared it would be his child sitting here. Now the reason why he disappeared is simple. The youngest triplet had absolutely no sense of direction. None, he got lost inside of the castle all the time. As such they rarely let him out of the castle only when some one else was with him did he exit the castle. On one such event he caught sight of something that interested him and disappeared. All they knew was that he headed east. For seventeen years they sent people east to find him. Some didn't return, which explains the panda there." he explained as he pointed to Genma.

"One day eighteen years after his disappearance the middle triplet declared that he was going in search of his brother. Of course many tried to stop him but none were able too, after all he was by far the strongest member the dragon clan has ever seen, even you are dwarfed in comparison to his power Herb. This foreigner here must be his descendant." the king smile happily finishing his story.

"What makes you think he's the middle triplets descendant and not the youngest?" Herb asked.

"A trait like the youngest had, could only become genetic. I'm guessing you don't get lost often?" He asked Ranma.

"No, not unless I'm in a strange place. If I have some semblance of were north is I could probably find my way." Ranma stated with pride.

"Although, your description of the youngest triplet sounded a lot like someone I know." Ranma said.

"Oh tell me what was his name?" The king asked happily. Ranma strained to remember. He could remember the bandana and the conflict they had. But not what the conflict was about or his name.

"Sorry, no. I have a really bad memory for names. Plus with all the training I'v been having it's hard to recall some things."

"Oh you've been training. In the Art I would assume. I would guess that is also the reason you came here. To learn and better your self correct?"

"Pretty much."

"Then training you shall have, I shall over see it personally." The king said with a warm smile that just seemed to rub off on Ranma.

"Father, why would you train him? He is not even of the main house. You do not even train me." Herb questioned. His rage and envy barley contained.

"I shall train him because I see fit to. Would you question your king?" he asked, his tone had shifted. all of a sudden it was like he was a different person. his voice was cold and wrathful. He wore his rage and more brutal qualities like a cloak, one that he could done easily.

"No father." Herb said silently.

"Very good, now young man let us begin." The old king stated walking off. Ranma was quickly behind him.

"You know it has just occurred to me, I don't even know your name young man." The kings tone was warm and calming again. There was also another tone in it that Ranma could not identify. It sounded almost fatherly.

"Its Ranma, Saotome Ranma." He said with a smile.

"Very well Ranma, I am Sassafras."

(Flashback ends)

"And so for the next year he trained me in all sorts of things. Mostly in hand-to-hand dragon style. A little bit of dragons sword style, and near the end he had started in on Ki manipulation. I would have stayed but you see oyagi here had to go and pull one of his usual stunts." Ranma said while pointing at Genma. Who had turned himself into a panda and was trying to act innocent.

"What do you mean by stunts?" Kasumi asked.

"He ransacked the place." Ranma said coldly.

There was absolute silence as all present looked at the large panda. Who was currently playing with a tire.

"HE WHAT!?!?"

"He snuck into the castle hoard and stole as much as he could carry, and considering he can carry a lot with Musk strength. It was a good portion of the hoard." Ranma explained

"Wow, I would never have guessed he had it in him by looking." Nabiki said in shock.

"Yup believe it, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to China." Ranma said nonchalantly as he stood up.

"Wait, what. Were are you going boy. What about the engagement?" Soun asked in shock.

"Didn't you listen. He stole from the hoard. To a dragon this is one of the greatest offenses you can pull. The musk have been hunting us relentlessly. The only thing that has kept them at bay was oyagi selling it off to people we met along the road. Had he kept it all they would have already caught up to us by now. I have to go back so they don't find you and cause any trouble around here. Plus i might find a way to lift my curse and straighten things out with the rest of the clan." Ranma said annoyed at being stopped.

"So their main concern is getting their stuff back huh?" Nabiki asked. Ranma nodded.

"Well would this happen to be theirs?" Nabiki asked bringing the Vase they had gotten that morning into view. Ranma's eyes widened in shock.

"Were the hell did you get that?" He asked.

"Genma delivered it in the mail to us as a gift." Soun responded.

"Shit!" Ranma cursed.

"What?" Nabiki asked suspiciously.

"I have to stay here." Ranma answered in a downtrodden tone.

"Why?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"That Vase is sacred to the dragon clan. It was made from one of the horns of the dragon that was used to found the clan. The horn was broken off during the battle between the founder of the Musk and the dragon. Anyone who directly touches it who is not a dragon clan member or a Musk who has permission is to be killed."

Silence was predominate for the next few moments. Akane broke it.

"Wait, just from touching it we'll be killed?" Ranma nodded.

"Well I'll just fight them off, after all I am the strongest one here." she said with pride and arrogance. Ranma looked her up and down studying her and what she was capable of. Using his Ki senses he could sense that she didn't even know how to shape her Ki. He began to laugh quickly after her statement.

'What's so funny?" She asked angrily.

"You...trying to....fight Herb." he laughed out.

"Yeah right, your just scared of him. You also can't admit that there is someone better than you. I bet i could beat you in record time." She said with an arrogant nod.

Ranma's expression quickly changed. he was glaring at her. Growling even. Akane just looked back, the same arrogance that had been in his eyes when he met Herb for the first time was in her eyes. Only she didn't have the common sense to study her opponent. Soun had not trained her well.

"Very well. I accept you challenge. Lets take this outside." Ranma said as he stood up.

"Wait what are you doing?" Soun asked fearfully.

"Teaching her a lesson, one you should have taught her long ago. Never assume victory is assured. It could get you killed in a life or death situation." Ranma said coldly as he walked outside. Akane only scoffed.

Once outside Akane took up a fighting stance. Ranma just stood there, no stance, no position. He just stood there.

"You better put your guard up unless you want to get pummeled." Akane sneered snobbishly.

"You have twelve chances." Ranma said suddenly. Akane only gaped.

"Twelve attacks and i wont retaliate for any of them. only dodge. If I'm not on the ground after your twelve attacks, I shall end this fight."

"Yeah right you can try." Akane said as she charged him.

She came at him with a punch combo, she through four punches, all aimed at sensitive areas. He dodged them all effortlessly. She then came at him with a round kick. With out even looking Ranma ducked under it, only for the other leg to kick out as soon as the other leg landed. He just leaned back and flipped away.

_He's dodging everything like its nothing. i better not hold anything back. _Akane thought as she studied him. He was the same, impassive. she charged at him again, throwing punch and kick combo's with reckless abandon like she did every morning at school. Her twelfth attack took the form of punch she launched at his midriff. He let it hit and push him back. It felt like punching stone.

Ranma jumped back further than humanly possible. Landing on the roof he looked down at Akane with contempt.

"I win." he said coldly lowering his hand towards her. A blast of Ki hit her in the chest sending her flying back into the Koi pond.

"Akane!" her father screamed, rushing to her side. Kasumi and Nabiki quickly at his heels.

"How could you?" Kasumi called to Ranma in horror.

"I did what had to be done. I was lenient, had I been herb I wouldn't have even given her a chance. I'd have killed her in an instant for standing in my way. Then all of you." Ranma said coldly.

"He's telling the truth." Genma said, now in his human form. The Tendo's looked at him in a scared shock.

"Herb is vicious, Had I known the history of that vase i would never have sent it here. Forgive me Soun." Genma begged dropping to his knees. For all his acting he knew when to be serious, and contrary to popular belief he did care for a select few. Ranma and Soun being two of them.

"All is forgiven old friend, I just wish that things had not come to this." Soun replied sorrowfully.

"Well it'll get worse, Herb will probably come her in force. We need to prepare." Ranma stated.

"Prepare, how?" Soun asked.

"One I guess I'll be staying here. Two I'll need to stay close to Nabiki. Her scent is going to be the predominate one on the vase seeing as she's touched it the most."

'That means you'll have to go to school boy." Genma stated.

"So be it, I might find the third thing we need there." Ranma said happily.

"And what is the third thing you need?" Kasumi asked.

"Allies."

Fiori: How'd you like it, just so you all know the thing with the Vase was all spur of the moment. As is most of my works. hope you like it, Next chapter you'll see some familiar faces, just with new twists, and as to any questions you have involving Ryouga, if you can't guess I aint tellin.


	4. School

Fiori: I'M BACK!!!! It has been to long and I am vastly sorry for making you all wait as I've dragged my heels writing this, it just didn't want to be written. Also this marks a change in pairings, Ranma shall be with Kasumi, but this shall be proper Manga harem. Not the way some of the authors here write it. There shall be multiple girls all fighting for his attention, Nabiki and Kasumi being at the for front along with Thyme (She shall be introduced after Ryoga comes back, speaking of him there is to be a new pole, check it out) Well as usual I don't own this other wise Genma would have been put to the fire years ago.

Genma: I think not, _**Umi Senken!**_

Fiori: Oh shit!!! (Runs away only to be met by his ever growing mob) Not my day.

Ranma of the Musk

Chapter four: School

Ranma was not having a very pleasant night. First he had been dragged to the Tendo's and told that he must marry one of the three girls there. After he had gone over reasons why he wasn't going too and why he had to leave, it was shown that he had no choice but to stay there to defend them. Then he knocked the youngest off of her high hoarse. To which she was very unhappy about and since her awakening she had been attacking him with a mallet every time he did something she viewed as 'wrong'. Which was practically everything. Worst of all after it was decided that he was staying, both his father and Soun Tendo had decided that he was engaged to Akane based off of her schools rule of whoever beat her got to have her. Personally he would rather the oldest of them as she had an aura of kindness about her that was rare to find in his life. However the middle one was also a curiosity to him, in her he could sense a dragon's greed and love of treasure. Yet he found the youngest to be the worst by far. She was arrogant and short tempered, solving any problem with her fist instead of trying to talk about it. While it was true that he himself was once like that, Sassafras had at least installed some manners in him along with all the training.

Now he was preparing to go to his first day of school. According to the middle sister he would doubtlessly be brawling with a small army that morning, so at least he had that to look forward to. He could not fight with Akane again, Too do so would be shameful as he had already proven that he was the stronger of the two, yet she constantly tried his patience with the insults and the attacks. He truly needed something to fight else he would attack her in retaliation.

"Ranma put this on." Akane said suddenly at the table, while pulling out a black wig. Ranma stared at it blankly.

"How's about why?"

"Your hair, its bound to draw unnecessary attention. Besides with this you'll look less like the kikei you are." She explained in a condescending tone.

"Right. Nope, not wearing it." He said as he stood up.

"But, what will you do when people start messing with you because of it?" Kasumi asked in concern.

"What I did before, knock their teeth out." he replied bluntly.

"Damn you, you kikei!" Akane grumbled. Ranma in response gave her a one-fingered salute. To which he dodged several mallet blows.

"Will they ever get along?" Kasumi pondered.

"Probably not, he crushed her pride in combat. Plus he doesn't bend over backwards for her. The right guy for Akane is a subservient little bitch who will bow to her every whim. Ranma is too much like a wild horse for that, heck if it wasn't for the vase he would have left already." Nabiki said as she left the table.

"I guess your right, but I wonder why did Tou-san engage the two of them if they are so different?" Kasumi asked as she watched Ranma Skillfully dodge a mallet for the head, she found herself entranced by his predatory grace and feral features. While it was true that she had felt a bit of spark with Dr. Tofu, the lack of any dates with him was starting to wear her out.

"I'm sitting right here, and the reason is simple. She could learn from him if she wished it." Soun voiced.

"Like that could happen." Nabiki scoffed.

"We shall see now wont we?" Soun said as he tried to be confident.

****

Ranma stared with mild amusement at the charging force of boys, yet there was also a look of disappointment in his eyes. In the upcoming battle with Herb and his warriors he would need allies that could match them. None of the warriors before him felt like they had that potential. Sighing he looked to Akane disappointment clear in his eyes.

"What is it Ryu-Kikei?" She grumbled.

"How long does it usually take to beat them?" He asked disappointment clear in his voice and eyes.

"About five minutes. Why?" She questioned curiously.

"I'll be back in a minute." He responded as he charged into the crowd.

Ranma dealt with each opponent quickly and efficiently. A single blow to each knocked them clean out. Much like Akane when she fought them. The difference however was in speed. Onlookers were unable to see Ranma as he danced through the crowd. In less than a minute they had all fallen to his blows.

Yet again Akane was shocked by his prowess. Although she had barley been able to see his movements, she had to admit. Watching Ranma fight was like watching a deadly dance. Though she would never admit it to the warrior she was jealous and wished she could match his skill.

"You did that to show off didn't you?" She accused.

"I'll admit that is an added benefit, but no. I did this to let off some frustration. No one here has any real potential."

"Oh really, and who art thou to decide that peasant?" A voice asked condescendingly.

Ranma turned and gazed upon a young man in a blue warrior Kimono. In his right hand he held a boken. But most noticeable to Ranma was his Chi. The young man had skill, as well as great potential.

This was what Ranma had been looking for, some one with enough raw potential that he could work them into a brutal warrior to fight the Musk forces.

"It is polite for one to give their own name before inquiring the name of another." Ranma retorted.

"Heh, tiss true. Very well, I am Kuno Tatewaki, rising star of the kendo world. As well as Furinkan-high's Aoi-Ikazuchi." He boasted, and by a strange coincidence a bolt of lightning flashed behind him as he finished.

"Interesting, I am Saotome Ranma. Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes martial arts. Now then how about we begin." Ranma said cockily.

"Oh ho, doth thou wish to challenge me, very well we shall dual." Kuno stated as he got into a ready stance.

Akane briefly thought about warning Ranma about how he had never lost to anyone but her, yet she remembered that Ranma was the first to beat her and was vastly stronger. Though she would never admit it aloud.

'_Maybe they can kill each other so I wont have to deal with either.' _She hoped silently.

"Akane-chan thou should not worry I shall deal with this knave shortly. Then we may have our own dual. Then I can ask you out." Kuno stated arrogantly.

"A word of advice." A voice stated behind his ear. Kuno jumped and there standing with his arms crossed was the Ranma. He had at first thought that this boy would be a pushover, yet now he was considering it being different. Maybe he could finally get the good fight he'd been waiting for.

"It is foolish to underestimate your foes, and it is worse still to insult a dragon." Ranma continued as he began to release an aura around him.

Kuno finally looked at his foe, taking in all his features, something he rarely ever did. Most people in the school were faceless masses to him, only members of the Tendo family and his sister registered on his radar as people to pay attention too. Now he had a new face to he needed to pay attention to.

"A dragon hmm, let us sees if thou can back that claim up Akagan." Kuno smirked as he charged forward his sword swinging in a deadly arc for Ranma's face.

Ranma ducked under the blade and lashed out with an open palmed thrust at Kuno's chin. Kuno barley moved his head back in time to avoid the damaging blow. Backing away he lashed out with a quick slash to Ranma's chest, only to find the opponent gone yet again.

By now many members of the school had gathered to watch this fight, no one had been able to beat Kuno except Akane, yet now there was some strange looking boy who was seemingly as fast as light.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Some one asked.

"Name is Saotome Ranma." Nabiki answered calmly.

"How do you know that?" A girl asked,

"Well..."

"Holy Shit!" A voice exclaimed and all attention was yet again focused at the fight.

Ranma was back in sight his first extended and Kuno was getting up from a badly damaged wall, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"So thou art strong, I've yet to be forced to use this on any one, but thou hast been deemed worth the use." Kuno groaned.

Immediately Ranma's senses went into high alert as Chi began to gather in his opponent's body, condensing and concentrating in his blade. Kuno took a swing and a blast of energy came rushing out, Ranma barely dodged the slash, he turned and saw that it had plowed right through a wall. His smile grew then as he turned back to his foe.

Ranma let loose his own Chi blast at Kuno hitting him dead in the chest. Kuno fell to his back and did not rise again to face him. Slowly Ranma made his way over to him, Kuno lay on his back, his eyes half-lidded. He looked as if he was contented in his defeat for some reason.

"You are strong, I never though I would find someone to force me to use chi in this place." Ranma stated to the downed warrior. Kuno only smiled weakly at the draconic boy.

"Thou art strong as well, not one here has forced me to use chi either, yet thou have. Thou art truly a dragon?" He questioned

"Hai."

Kuno moved slowly as he rose, his sword slowly making its way back into a ready position. His legs and arms shaking from the effort of it all, Ranma watched and his respect for this man as a fighter grew every second.

"I might know that I have not a chance at victory Ryu-sama, but I shall never concede defeat, to do so is a dishonor." Kuno spoke in a whisper.

"Must I knock you out?" Ranma asked.

"Hai. Tiss the only way I might walk away with some pride." Kuno smiled then, "Might I ask of thou one thing however?"

"What do you wish?" Ranma asked already knowing what would be asked.

"I wish to be stronger, please train me." Kuno asked desperation hidden under layers of pride, yet Ranma could still hear it. His time in the Musk left him better able to see through the masks people built for their own protection.

Ranma only nodded, then he was gone from sight. Kuno felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck before falling to the ground unconscious. A small smile graced his features as he hit the ground.

"You beat him?" A voice suddenly exclaimed in confusion. Ranma looked towards the school and saw the large crowd that had gathered to watch the fight, both teachers and students looked on in shock.

"No one's ever been able to beat him, sept Akane." Another voice said in an audible whisper.

Ranma only shook his head before picking up his fallen foe and carrying him into the school. Right in the nick of time too, for as he entered the building rain began to poor profusely. The rain was enough to wake most of the downed fighter and they in turn woke or carried in the others, but one person stood stock still after the fights end.

Akane was shocked by the fights results, not only had Kuno been able to use the chi energy Ranma had used, but the fact that he asked Ranma for training was more than she could take. She had always known him to be proud, even arrogant in his abilities. To ask for training from the Ryu-Kikei was like admitting that he was better than him. She also wondered if perhaps he had held back on her in his fights, that perhaps she was not the strongest fighter in the school.

She shook her head strongly, trying to remove that though. For if she admitted it, she would loose all confidence in her abilities as they were.

"Akane, come inside. You're getting soaked out here." A voice shocked her from her musings. Looking up she saw her sister standing in the rain, a book over her head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She huffed as she entered the school building, swearing to herself that she would find some way to take down the Ryu-Kikei.

***

Ranma had dropped Kuno off at the school infirmary and asked that he be taken care of and for him to be directed to him after he woke. He then walked to his classroom following the wet scent of Akane. Knowing from his talk earlier in the day that he was in her class.

As he approached the door he saw Akane standing outside in the hall, wet and holding to buckets of water. She too noticed him and a scowl marred her features and grew stronger as he got closer.

"You!" She shouted and took a step towards him. "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault that you were late?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Because, I have always fought that mob and Kuno everyday and got to class on time. The only difference here today was you, so it has to be your fault!" She screeched.

"Is it my fault that he decided to take me seriously?" Ranma asked as he brushed past her into the room. As his back was turned, Akane's fury rose to new heights, she would not let the freak have the last word, not after everything he had done to her. Quickly she dropped one bucket and swung the other at him, intent on drenching him in water and revealing his secret to the entire class, so they could see him as the pervert he was.

She had however been ill prepared to hit him. As the water sailed towards his form, he blurred from sight and appeared at an empty desk. The water however had left its pail and was sailing through the air. Akane could only watch helplessly as it its way toward the teachers face.

"Tendo Akane." Her teacher growled menace growing around his figure.

"I go to check to see what it is that is causing you distress, and I see you trying to assault the new student, then get me soaked." It wasn't a question just a statement.

"B-but it's his fault." She whined as she pointed at Ranma, who sat innocently at his desk.

"You know what, I don't care what your problem with the new kid is, just stay in the hall." The teacher growled.

"But-"

"The Hall!" The teacher seemed to roar, Akane quickly turned around and closed the door.

"And you new, kid." The teacher rounded and turned at Ranma. "Just for amusements sake, what's your excuse for being late to class hmm?"

"Would you fault someone for taking an injured classmate to the infirmary?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just, just get up front and introduce yourself." The flustered teacher face-palmed and pointed at the front of the classroom. Ranma slowly walked to the head of the room, aware that all eyes were on him, some of those eyes were black from the hoard he fought earlier, some glared, some looked curios, others still had hearts in their eyes.

"My name is Saotome Ranma, I shall be staying here for an unset amount of time, please go easy on me." He said with a smile that won over many, yet scared a few who had fought him earlier.

"Go easy on you? Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Some one asked jokingly.

"Yeah you totally thrashed every major fighter in the school except Akane." Another said.

"Let me rephrase that then, Go easy on me with the book work, this is my first time in school for a while." Ranma clarified with a smile. It had been ages since he could just smile and the class looked fun. He had always been preoccupied with combat and being the best. He'd never really had time to just be a kid. Sassafras had provided a bit of time for that, but even his games had their roots in training techniques.

"Then where've you been?" A girl asked with a seductive smile.

"Lets see China for the past two years, and before that My oyagi and I move all over Japan, never staying in one place long enough for me to go to school except when he was talked to by truant officers." Ranma answered honestly.

"The heck were you doing in China?" a kid with a missing front tooth asked.

Ranma only shook his head before answering.

"If you can't figure that out after this morning you don't deserve to know." He answered coldly. Ranma suddenly felt a sensation he'd grown quite used to after He'd left the Musk.

"What is with your hair, It's cool looking in an exotic kind of way, but how's it still so silky after the dies and bleach you used?"

"Yeah and your eyes, those are some neat contact lenses, how much did they cost you?" Another girl asked, as she got real close.

Ranma closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, which in retrospect wasn't such a good idea. He could smell some of these girls arousal, and it was wholly very pleasant in some ways. But in others he knew it couldn't end well. He couldn't allow anyone close to him that couldn't handle themselves. As much as he wanted a mate one day, he knew that that day was ages in the future if not never.

Letting the breath out slowly Ranma looked back at them, most of the girls were trying to get close to him while many of the guys glared in jealousy. Instinctively he knew that he was in for a long day, if not year.

Fiori: I know what most of you are thinking right now, KUNO!!! Why am i giving him good qualities and the like and why is he one of the allies. Truth is I always thought he had more potential than the way he was written, most of Takahasi's characters are kind of one sided. I think mine need some development. Plus Kuno would be one to ask a dragon for training if he truly is that crazy thinking he's a samurai, Ranma shall fix the crazy as best he can.

Canon Ranma: I will???

Fiori: Well why not, this you is more patient and smarter.

C.R.: Fine I'll teach the bastard.

FIori: Till next time


	5. The Lost Dragon

Fiori: Another chapter done and ready for viewing. it has been pointed out that I forgot several translations from the last chapter please allow me to rectify that.

Ryu-Kikei: Dragon freak

Aoi-Ikazuchi: Blue thunder

Akagan: Red eyes

And that's about it with translations. As usual I don't own this. (Said as I hide in an airtight bunker surrounded by weapons. angry mob outside) Not pissing anyone else off.

Ranma of the Musk

Chapter Five: The Lost Dragon

Ranma had indeed been correct. His time in the class did seem rather long in comparison to the rest of his day, in fact it had been a long week. The girls of the class saw to that, all of them made the same kind of squeal when he told them his hair and eyes were naturally like that. Several had even asked him out on dates. Then there was the training after school with his newest ally.

Kuno did indeed have much potential, but it had obviously gone to waste in this place. He lacked the strong opponents he needed to grow into the warrior he could be. Those that were strong and here like Tendo Sound would not fight, and those that did fight were too weak to be considered a challenge. Then there was the fact that he was as stubborn as a mule and had almost refused when Ranma told him he had to start over from the basics. While his swordplay was nothing to scoff at, a warrior cannot rely on weapons alone. He needed to learn the use of his fists and feet again before he could be aloud the sword again.

It was this morning as woke to his hunger that all that was happening crashed down around him. He wished for simpler times before he was dragged to China, sure he and Ryoga fought all the time but... Ranma's eyes widened in surprise as memories started to pour back.

"That's it!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet in happiness. His outburst however drew the attention of Kasumi, who rushed in to see what the commotion was. The sight of a half dressed young man in front of her caused a small blush to rise to her face, on which she had to force down before the images began.

"Ra-Ranma, what is it?" She asked in concern, only to be shocked when he hugged her and began a small dance with her still wrapped in his arms.

"I remembered!" he said with a smile, she realized she quite liked his smile and even more she liked this side of him. She wondered idly why he didn't act like this more often, what caused the calm, serious, and deadly warrior to take over instead of the overly cheery person in front of her.

"R-Remembered what?" She asked again with an embarrassed stutter.

"My old rival, one of the few I actually considered a friend before this all started. He and I used to fight all the time, but after it was all said and done there were smiles on our faces. He's also the one who is like my great-great-great-great-uncle." He said with a laugh as the fond memories came back, the fight over bread, over who got the last stick of dango, even the fight over who got to be first in line for a movie. He even remembered the search Genma put up to find him when they left, so Ranma could say goodbye with their last fight, it was one of the few time the oyagi had done anything overtly kind. Though he didn't know that Genma had planned on kidnapping him and taking him with them since it was rare to find someone who could survive the same methods of training as he put Ranma through.

"So what was his name?" Kasumi asked genuinely curious over the person who could have put the Ryu in such a mood.

"His name was-" but whatever Ranma was about to say was drowned out by a loud screech from the resident Tomboy.

"Ryu-Hentai!!!" Akane screamed out. All she saw was the close proximity of Ranma to her older sister. Ranma still had his arms around her from the hug and dance. It also did not help his case that he wore no shirt, in Akane's mind he was attempting to force himself upon her. Akane dove forward the mallet in hand as she swung at Ranma.

Ranma acted quickly, almost too quick for Kasumi to notice the change in disposition. The serious look was back in his face, eyes locked in his draconic glare. The boy had gone and the warrior returned. He pushed her toward the sleeping form of his oyagi, it helped that he had gone to sleep as a panda.

With Kasumi out of the way he was able to dance around the wild swings that Akane threw at him. As she swung the mallet he wondered idly why she couldn't form such a weapon to do anything but whack-a-perv as he had come to call it. Through out the last week he had seen her use the mallet on many an innocent that she had declared a pervert. One had even been asking for help on his homework. He wondered what the hoard of warriors he had fought found so attractive about her.

"Akane, please stop." Kasumi said as she tried to find her voice, but it was for naught as Akane completely ignored her to attack the half dressed boy in front of them. Finally he was cornered with not a place to dodge to. Akane swung the mallet down ready to deliver righteous punishment upon him. Yet she was utterly surprised when her mallet met an unmoving force and just suddenly stopped. She glanced at the tip and was shocked to see that Ranma was holding the mallet back, with just two of his fingers.

"What the?" She asked in shock as he pushed the mallet back with ease.

"I should be asking you that. Your attack was uncalled for." Ranma stated coldly.

"Shut up Ryu-Hentai, have you no shame! You were trying to force yourself on Kasumi." Akane failed to notice the twitching of Ranma's brow at the insult, however Kasumi didn't and recalled what he had first told her about insults. She found it amazing that he was showing this much self-control.

"I was now hmm?" Ranma questioned as he placed his hand on his chin and adopted what could only be called a thinking pose.

"Well what else could you have been doing?" She asked incredulously.

'None of your damned business, now get out of my room." He growled menacingly.

"Ryu-Kikei." She grumbled as she walked out.

Kasumi could only gape in shock at the utter lack of self-preservation instincts her sister seemed to posses. She knew for a fact that Ranma could trounce her in a fight and that he hated being insulted. Not only that but the aura of animalistic rage that surrounded him now was bloodcurdling. He was a force that could rip Nerima apart if his wrath was so incurred, and from what she heard he'd have help in the form of Kuno.

"Ra-Ranma?" She asked quietly. Looking at her, Ranma's eyes seemed to lighten up as he looked at her, the rage dissipated and aspects of the youth she had got a glimpse at earlier came back, yet the warrior still stayed at the forefront.

"Sumimasen Kasumi-chan." Ranma apologized with a bow.

"What for?' She asked genuinely confused.

"For the display with your sister, as well as being too forward with you earlier." He had remained bowed the entire time.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." She said with a smile. "Breakfast will be ready in a few moments." She said as she moved to the door.

"By the way?" She asked as she stopped by the door. Catching the young mans attention. "The name of your friend, what was it?"

"Ryoga, Hibiki Ryoga." He said with a smile.

Several hundred miles south of a very odd looking boy sneezed. He was dressed in fine silks, black pants with a yellow dragon rope belt. His shirt was yellow with a dragon down the middle of his shirt. Many buttons were connected across the dragons back. Yet the oddest things about him were his facial features. He had very pronounced canine teeth and pointed ears; his eyes were the color of blood. His hair came in three different colors, his bangs were as white as fresh snow, a streak down the middle of his hair was black and midnight, and on both sides of the streak his hair was the color of his eyes.

His name was Hibiki Ryoga, and he was desperately lost.

He had wandered from place to place all the while searching for his greatest rival, and best friend. He had been through much in his search, but he knew that in the end it would make the fight that much sweater. He knew for a fact Ranma was like him from old man Sassafras and that they would be well suited to fight one another, it was even that reason that the old man had let him out of the stuffy, confusing castle in the first place.

What had confused him more were the scrolls he was given by the old man. He had even asked him about why he'd given him the scrolls when they could have been lost or stolen. The older man had just smiled and told him that it didn't matter, that things would soon change and if the scrolls weren't taken then they might very well be lost.

Ryoga had been confused then and he still was now, all he knew was that Ranma was somewhere in Japan at a place called Furinkan-high and he was bound to find the place sooner or later.

"Hey kid look out!" A desperate voice called out from behind him, Ryoga turned his head and saw a boar that could only be described as a tank charging straight at him. As he looked at the charging animal his stomach gave a low rumble of hunger. Smiling to himself Ryoga charged at the boar, startling the horrified onlookers. What horrified them more was when he plunged his clawed hand straight through its eye. Ryoga then picked the dead animal up and slung it over his shoulder before turning about.

"Hey kid wait!" A voice called out again distracting Ryoga.

"Yes?" Ryoga asked in curiosity.

"You one of the martial artists, back from training in the mountains?" An older looking man asked.

"Sort of, I'm more along the lines of a lost and hungry warrior, I hope you don't mind me taking this?" He asked as he raised the arm holding the held the boar.

"Well if you're hungry we'd be happy to feed you, that boar has been terrorizing this town for weeks." The man said.

"Can it be the boar?" Ryoga asked.

"I guess, it is a large beast and it would be a shame to waste all that meat." A woman spoke from behind him. She gazed at the young man and remembered the letter her niece had sent her last week. The description of a young man dressed in fine silks with odd hair and eyes. In her curiosity she decided to ask if he was the same young man in the letters.

"Excuse me but would your name happen to be Ranma?" She asked. Instantly the young man was right in front of her.

"How do you know that name?" He asked.

"My niece goes to school with a Ranma, you match his description." She answered honestly, if not a bit scared to look into his eyes.

"What's the school?" He asked desperation clear in his voice.

"Furinkan-high." she answered nervously.

"Yes!" Ryoga shouted as he jumped into the air in happiness, quite high into the air actually.

Many looked on in shock as he landed on the ground smiling a grin of happiness that seemed to rub off on everyone present. Ryoga was ecstatic his luck had paid off again. Some one had given him a lead and he'd be damned if he passed this up.

"Do you think that after we eat you could take me there?" He asked with a smile, confusing all there.

"Well I don't know about taking you, but I could give you directions." She answered kindly, only to see him shake his head in response.

"No. I have to be taken, if I try to find it myself I'll just get lost again." He responded.

"Why do you need to get there if you don't mind my asking?" The woman asked.

"I'm trying to find my itoko." He replied.

It was two days later that found Ryoga outside Furinkan-high. The kind people at the village had needed to prepare for this trip, as the village only had one car to its name. Luckily however the woman had known the exact location of the school and after a night of rest and food, then another to get here. He was finally about to see his ikoto again.

"Hey Ranma-sama!" A voice called behind him, Ryoga turned, hoping to see who was calling for his ikoto, only to see a young man approaching him. Slightly older than he himself the strange boy was dressed in a samurai's outfit.

"Ranma-sama I've just heard a most distressful rumor. Tiss said that you were seen entering the home of Akane-chan, as if you lived there. Is this true?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked in confusion. The strange boy gave him a look and was about to say something more when a voice called from the school gates.

"Screw you Ryu-kikei, I wish you never came here!" A shrill voice called out. Ryoga thought that whoever this was she was in obvious distress of some sort, but what had him interested was the scent of dragon coming from near her own

"The feeling is mutual baita." A cold voice answered in response. "Now if you could kindly leave me alone I need to-" the voice cut of rather suddenly. Ryoga could feel the air begin to thicken and condense as whoever was coming around the wall prepared for battle. Ryoga got a whiff of the chi that had begun to emanate from the warrior behind the wall. It was undoubtedly that of a dragon. A smile played on his lips he'd finally found him.

"So they've finally found me." The voice sounded coldly, confusing Ryoga

"What the hell are you-" The girls voice began to ask in annoyance only to be cut off by the males.

"Shut-up, shut-up and get moving if you want to live, get as many people out of the school as you can, then get the hell out of here. Take Kuno and your sister and get to the house."

"What are you?" she asked, fear now evident in her voice.

"The musk."

Ranma was in a delicate situation. He and Akane had walked to school as always, and she as usual had antagonized him with insults. Yet today something major had happened. There was a dragon behind the wall. He was next to Kuno, and if he had smelled him then he had probably been scented out already. Akane seemed to finally grasp the seriousness of the situation and had shut-up. The delicacy also stemmed from the fact that whoever this dragon was, he was close to Kuno. That meant he had to get them away from one another quickly, lest he get caught in the crossfire of a fight he stood no chance in. While he had improved rapidly with a strong teacher, he was no were near dragon level.

"Ranma-sama is that you?" Kuno's voice called out in confusion. Ranma silently cursed, he had just put himself in danger with that. The dragon sent to find him would probably attack him now since he had just shown that he had allegiance to him.

"Kuno move!" Ranma shouted as he jumped over the wall and at the mysterious dragon.

As he expected he and the other dragon met head on in a clash of fists, feet, and claws. However he was vastly surprised when the other dragon head-butted him to knock him away. The other dragons in the castle would never have done a thing like that, except perhaps Thyme. They were all to 'noble' to lower themselves to such a barbaric tactic. Backing away Ranma finally got a look at his enemy, and he was surprised to say the least. The dragon before him could have been his twin, Ranma only knew of one person who had looked that similar to him.

"Ryoga?" He asked in confusion.

"It is you!" Ryoga shouted happily while still remaining in his fighting stance.

"Well damn, I thought you were someone less pleasant. Now how the hell did you end up as a dragon?" He asked with a smile.

"Followed you and Genma to China." Ryoga answered sheepishly, Ranma's eyes widened in shock at the admittance. Ryoga knew that he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag by following bright neon signs. Yet he had followed him to China that was something.

"What the hell were you thinking!?!" Ranma Yelled as he clunked Ryoga over the head, only to dodge back as Ryoga's own fist came up to return the favor.

"Well we had thirteen different fights to finish, plus I learned more with you and Genma than I ever did on my own." He answered as he took an aggressive stance.

"So you risk getting lost in much bigger place that you have absolutely no familiarity to?" Ranma asked as he charged forward throwing a right hook at his friends.

"Well I did get lots stronger and everything worked out in the end didn't it? Ryoga asked as he ducked the punch and countered with a kick.

"No reasoning with you in this is there?" Ranma asked as he blocked the kick only to be sent back by the force in the blow.

"Nope." Ryoga answered as he charged forward and delivered a punch-kick combo aiming for places that could end the fight quickly.

"Same rules than." Ranma said as he dodged under a kick and punched upwards, connecting with Ryoga's jaw sending the Ryu upwards. Ranma quickly jumped after him. "If I win you have to admit to your own stupidity." Ranma continued as he kicked downwards with a vicious ax-kick, sending Ryoga plummeting towards the ground.

"And if I win you've got to apologize for calling me an idiot." Ryoga said with a grunt after picking himself off the ground.

The two dragons looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Then at some unknown signal they charged one another. Ranma lashed out with a left hook followed quickly by a right straight. Ryoga managed to dodge the first one, only to put his face in a perfect position for the second blow. Ranma watched as his opponent skidded away, he wasn't surprised when Ryoga recovered quickly and lashed out at him, even the chi blasts he was firing at him weren't a huge surprise. Ranma dodged past another blast and started to return fire.

The schools inhabitants watched in awe of this display. The two below were breathtaking in their destructive powers. They had accepted that Ranma was scary strong after effortlessly defeating Kuno, who had finally used full power on someone. Yet now they saw him on equal grounds with someone, the two below were locked in a deadly dance that looked to have no clear winner. Already half the property around them had been reduced to rubble.

Kuno watched the person he had come to consider his first friend battle with the other boy who had looked his double. He could only realize how far behind them he was, these two had amazing power at their fingertips that much was clear. But how had they reached this level. He knew that it was only partially what he was, Ranma had explained that while what he was had helped, he had worked hard to get were he was. _I shall work ten fold to reach were they are, and if I can't I shall run fifty laps around Nermia._

Akane looked as the two, fired chi at one another. How had they gotten to be so strong while she had stayed so weak? She watched in awe as Ranma dodged Ryoga's kicks, she was even more in awe as one of the kicks ripped a lamppost out of the ground. What scared her more was how one of the Ryu-Kikei, grab the downed object and start swinging it like a bat. Even she with her raw strength could not have done something like that. Yet these two pulled trick after trick out of their bag. The Ero-Ryu-Kikei had held back against both her and less against Kuno. Yet in this fight he looked to be going all out, yet part of her knew there was more to him than just this.

"Ryoga-kun you're holding back!" Ranma suddenly called as he dodged the lamppost once again.

"Oh and how would you know?" Ryoga quipped back. As he swung again, only to notice an absence of weight in his weapon, he looked at it to see that he was missing the end of it. It seemed to be cut cleanly as if it was butter. Looking at Ranma he saw him holding a straight Chinese sword made entirely out of chi.

"Guess you knew cause you're holding back yourself huh?" Ryoga asked as he formed a curved Chinese saber out of his chi.

"Guess you're just going to have wait and see huh?" Ranma asked as he locked blades with his old friend. The difference between the swordsman's styles was instantly made noticed as the two blades clashed. Ranma's style relied on grace and precision while Ryoga's seemed to focus on wild slashes along with power.

Ranma stabbed forward only for with Ryoga to jump clear over him and swing at his unprotected back. Ranma acted quickly flipping forward, he felt the blade grace his skin and rip his shirt in the back. Twirling in the air he slashed at Ryoga. Ryoga was caught off guard at Ranma's dodge and counter, that he barley had the chance to defend himself from the blade. The vertical slash cleaved through the buttons on his silk shirt, leaving his chest open for the world to see.

Looking back at one another they could only smile. This was exactly as it had been in the old days, both of them gifted martial artists battling it out and pushing the other to the limit. Sure they were recklessly destroying everything as usual and would doubtlessly be suspended for at least a week, but the exhilaration in fighting his equal more than made up for his impending doom.

Ryoga laughed as he blocked yet another slash from Ranma, this was ten times better than he thought it would be. The old man had called them both prodigies of the art, and to see Ranma on equal footing with him was a great example. Yet he knew that he, and by extension Ranma still had more to give, the problem was that if they did that here then the entire place would likely be destroyed before anyone could do a thing.

"Ranma, think we should move the fight location?" Ryoga asked as he slashed for Ranma's chest.

"Think you might be right, wouldn't want to kill the nice humans in the next attack." Ranma answered as he blocked the sweep.

"So were too?" Ryoga asked as he pushed on the chi blade. He was utterly surprised when Ranma let go of the blade and ducked under his blade to deliver an uppercut to his chin.

"Follow me." He said as he jumped on top of the wall. "And try to keep up, wouldn't want to wait three days to continue this." Ranma said with a smile as he took off along the rooftops.

"Oh no you think it's take that long?" Ryoga asked to no one in particular as he followed after him.

Those left behind stared in awe at what had happened. The fight had really been picking up and then they just leave. Many had the same thought then. _To hell with school, I've got to see how this ends._ And with those thoughts the entire school took of in pursuit of the two boys. At the very head was Kuno, who was carrying Nabiki. Nabiki had a camera trained on the boys the entire fight, and still had her camera trained on them as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. It helped that Kuno was able to do the same, other wise she would never have been able to keep up, and she just had to. This video alone would keep her family in money for a good time to come.

Ranma and Ryoga finally landed in a clearing of a deserted park. Most would not be there until later in the day. They looked at one another and smiled.

"So what skill are you going to use this time itoko?" Ryoga asked with a smile, all the while not knowing that a panting Kuno and a filming Nabiki watched from the side lines, as well as Akane who had managed to arrive seconds after Kuno.

"I think we need to end this before anyone from the school show up." Ranma answered as he began to concentrate power in his right arm.

"So you know the move too, I just wonder what your element is." Ryoga replied as he mimicked Ranma.

The power gathering around them was intense, even Nabiki felt it. As she watched she could not help but be a little afraid of the two boys. They were strong, dangerous, and according to Ranma, others of the musk were much stronger. It hadn't really sunk in until now, but seeing another person just as strong as Ranma helped. Her family was truly in danger and they had to rely on Ranma.

Akane however watched the fight with bitter jealousy. She felt shocked when their chi burst forth from their arms, taking the shapes of Chinese dragons, that began to circle their arms, the heads always staying close to their fist.

"Karyu-" Ranma began

"Rairyu-" Ryoga mimicked.

"Bakuha!" they finished together punching their fists out. The head of the dragon charging at the other, the attacks collided with a massive explosion that clouded their view. When the smoke finally cleared they could see that Ranma and Ryoga were next to each other, fists extended into the others face.

The two warriors collapsed onto the ground in a dual knock out. Bruises covered every inch of their bodies, and smiles on their faces.

Fiori: And done, thanks for reading yes I changed the dynamic between Ryoga and Ranma and made them more like brothers. This is because I needed someone to bring Ranma out of his warrior shell more often. As for what the scrolls are and the foreshadowing, well you'll just have to guess.

Translation:

Karyu Bakuha: Fire dragon blast

Rairyu Bakuha: Lightning dragon blast


End file.
